


Quid Pro Quo

by faithinthepoor



Category: Chicago (2002)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 word drabble written for a drabble tag challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">femslash100</a></p>
<p>Prompt – Tit for Tat from <a href="http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com">girlie_girl_23</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

Mama knows how to get she wants, in many ways the prison offers her a smorgasbord of choice but sometimes it feels almost too easy. It’s like shooting fish in a barrel. The pretty ones are the easiest of all, their vanity makes them sitting ducks, it’s amazing the lengths an attractive woman will go to for access to rouge. In some ways Velma Kelly is more vulnerable than most, she’s attractive and she seeks notoriety but worse than that she believes she has to keep up appearances and so will prostitute herself for little more than a strip of satin. Yet Velma understands the rules of the game, knows that in the end it’s to her advantage to keep Mama sweet, knows that power doesn’t always come from position. Mama suspects that Velma sees her as little different to the countless casting couches she has probably graced in the past. Getting Velma isn’t a challenge; the challenge is making Velma enjoy it. When Velma attacks the defenceless radio Mama knows that tonight won’t be disappointing. At this point showing Velma the diary almost seems cruel but Mama can’t let this opportunity go to waste because that would be criminal.


End file.
